


Just Close Your Eyes

by Narlth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanart, M/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth/pseuds/Narlth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Year's News kiss at midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlin Holidays Community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Merlin+Holidays+Community).



> Happy New Year, to the best fandom ever <3 <3
> 
> Arthur would totally own a flat that has a perfect view of the New Years fireworks in London. Also they're totally both wearing mittens, yup.

"Arthur," Merlin said sliding one hand around the blonds neck, the woollen fabric of his mitten soft on his skin. "Happy New Year." Fireworks exploded behind them, and the next thing Arthur knew, Merlin had pulled him in for a kiss. 

  



End file.
